


What Happens in Boston Stays In Boston

by MoscowCalling



Series: The Story of Chris and Hayley [1]
Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Hayley Atwell RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, chris evans rpf - Fandom
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, just a lot of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 15:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21056681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoscowCalling/pseuds/MoscowCalling
Summary: If there was one thing Chris Evans was ever sure would never happen, getting a booty call from his massive crush would be on top of the list.And yet, when Hayley texts him with an invitation to a hotel room, he can't help himself.





	What Happens in Boston Stays In Boston

The bright red sun started to settle down on the horizon as the soft, lounge music flowed out of the room onto the balcony. The sounds of the city of Boston echoed in the distance as the man standing on the balcony took a sip from his glass. He let his elbows rest against the railing, his sight focused on the distant skyline. He breathed slowly, closing his eyes at the feeling of the light breeze hitting his face.

_I needed that._ He thought, the feeling of being squeezed in slowly fading away with every slow inhale and exhale.

"Mr. Evans, is everything alright?"

The inquiring tone of the voice behind him caused Chris to first tense up, exhale and then to slowly turn around, already curving his lips into a hopefully convincing smile.

"It's nothing, I'm fine. Just needed to take a little breather, it was getting hot in there." He spoke as he loosened his tie a little, unbuttoning the suit jacket afterward.

"Understandable," the other man replied, "I'll leave you to it, then. You can come back inside anytime."

"Thank you," Chris replied as the other man turned around, heading back inside the crowded room. Chris took another sip, looking at the pairs and groups of people socializing inside. The view did leave him with mixed feelings - whilst he appreciated the fact that he was able to attend events like this one without having to sacrifice much from his schedule, the sight of pairs of people interacting did leave him with a sense of loneliness. He sighed, the flashes of his past failed hookups, breakups and overall interpersonal misery filling his mind. Finishing the glass then setting it on the balcony, he discarded those images and refocused on his current situation. she started to walk back towards the room, he felt his phone buzz in his jacket pocket. In one swift motion, he fished it out and unlocked it, tapping the screen to open the new message.

"Huh?" He heard himself exclaim aloud, noting the particulars of the text. The message itself was simple - just a "Hi". It was the name of the sender however that caught his attention.

Hayley.

His heart jumped and he blinked a few times, confirming that he indeed was seeing things correctly. It was Hayley Atwell who had sent him the message. The memories came flooding back from the first time they met just before filming "The First Avenger" until the last time they spoke nearly 3 months ago. He would be lying to himself if he said he didn't develop a crush on her during that entire time. She made it easy on him if he were to be honest - her sense of humor, sharp wit, intelligence and professionalism mixing perfectly with the fact she looked like a 1940's sex symbol. They both quickly became friends on and off the set, but recently they drifted apart, mostly due to her being busy in London and him in the US. After that, he resigned himself to thinking of it as a lost opportunity - and that one seemed to somehow sting more than most of the failed relationships he had previously.

Right now, though, he could already feel the hidden emotions coming back as he typed back.

_ Hello _

He wrote and sent, before adding.

_ What's going on? _

He waited, looking at the screen when another message popped up.

_ Nothing bad, trust me. In Boston? _

_Yes. Bored._ He replied, scratching his head as he thought of the reasons she wrote to him. While it was completely out of the blue, he did feel a little happy she hadn't forgotten about him after all.

_Poor thing._ She then replied, causing his lips to curve up into a smile.

_Not so bad, but it could be better._ He replied, moving back inside the room and heading towards the bar. Before he reached it, another message flashed.

_Really? I have an idea then._ The message said as Chris furrowed his brow. Before he could reply, he then saw she sent him a photo.

He gulped as he saw it, a little tingle shooting in his groin. The photo was of her, although it didn't show her face - instead, he spotted a cup of a lacy bra peeking out of a cardigan. Still not quite believing what he just saw, he simply typed "?" and sent it. Seconds passed as he let his back rest against the wall, keeping the phone closer to himself as he waited for the response.

Soon, it came through.

_ I'm feeling very lonely, Chris. I fancy your company… _

_OK_ He replied, feeling his hands jitter. He took a breath as he sent another text.

_Where?_ He started to move then, already feeling his cock harden at the images his imagination was conjuring up. His phone pinged, another message coming through.

_ Intercontinental, Junior Suite. I'll keep the door open. _

The message said before another came in, only containing the eggplant emoji. Chris smiled as he moved to the exit, already haling his driver (one of the perks of being a high-profile movie star).

"Where to, sir?" He asked as Chris entered the car.

"Intercontinental Hotel."

* * *

The ride to the hotel was smooth. Chris tipped the driver, ordering him to go back home for the rest of the evening as he exited the car and swiftly moved into the hotel.

He walked at a brisk pace, barely stopping himself from running as kept feeling his erect cock poking at the tight briefs he was wearing under his suit trousers. Soon enough, and without being hassled or harassed, he reached the door to the apartment. He gave them a gentle push, the door opening wider as he noted the dim light inside the room. He moved in, hanging the "Do Not Disturb" sign outside before locking the door shut.

"Chris?"

He then heard the crisp British accent sending another tingle to his groin. He didn't respond, slipping off his shoes and socks before walking down the soft carpet into the main room.

What he saw knocked his breath away almost instantly. Hayley was sitting on the edge of the bed, looking straight at him. His sight first concentrated on her brown eyes before sliding lower, noticing her lips curved up into a smirk. He let his eyes slide lower, noticing her bra peeking out of the grey, striped cardigan she was wearing, held closed only by one button. He then looked lower, entranced, as he followed the lines of her legs, covered in a black pantyhose as she crossed them.

"Good evening, mister," Hayley spoke, her voice low and seductive, causing a quiet gasp to escape his lips. "like what you see?"

"Hayley…" he gasped out, feeling his cock throb. She responded with a giggle, moving to stand up.

"Wasn't expecting you to be in your Sunday best. Not that I'm complaining, you look dashing," she spoke, slowly moving towards him, her hips swaying with every step.

"Wasn't planning to. Had an event to go to," he replied as she stopped in front of him, her hands starting to slide against his jacket. "I missed you, what…"

"Shhh." She replied, placing her finger on his lips. "I missed you too, darling, you can't imagine. I bet you are glad that I bailed you out on that one, huh?" She continued, her hand now gliding down to cup his crotch, Chris letting out a quiet groan as he felt her fingers trace his cock through the trousers.

"Very nice." She then whispered into his ear, a shiver running down his spine. His hands moved to grab her by the waist as he leaned down, capturing Hayley's lips in a kiss. She pushed back a little before reciprocating, their lips sliding against one another as she pulled Chris in tight against her. He groaned into her mouth, deepening the kiss as he let his hands glide lower until he managed to cup her ass, Hayley moaning into his mouth in return. Her hands weren't idle either, sliding up and down his back as they then broke the kiss, letting their noses and foreheads touch as they breathed heavily.

"Holy shit, Hayley, wow…" Chris spoke, giving her ass another light squeeze.

"Cat got your tongue, Chris?" She replied, a little giggle leaving her lips. She extracted herself from the hug, moving back until she plopped back down on the bed, her hands moving to the sole button keeping her cardigan closed. She undid it quickly, letting the garment fall on the bed, exposing her grey, lacy bra to his hungry eyes. He wasn't far behind either, letting his suit jacket and tie fall to the floor as he quickly undid and pulled off his shirt, his hands then sliding down to his belt buckle.

"Stop right there, mister," Hayley said, shaking her head as the tone of her voice left no room for discussion.

"Come here." She then added, crooking her finger at him. Chris let out a quiet groan as he obeyed, moving close enough for Hayley's hands to reach his trousers. She worked quickly, her fingers making short work of the buckle, button, and zipper. She then pulled them down alongside his underwear, freeing his now rock hard 8-inch cock from its confines. Chris smirked as he heard her gasp, a groan leaving his lips when her hand closed over his length, giving it a slow jerk.

"Oh, this will do very nicely. Very nice indeed," She then added, withdrawing her hand as she laid down across the bed "but first, come here."

He followed her words, moving to lean over her and staring intently into her brown eyes. He then lowered himself, their lips meeting in another, heated kiss as his hand shot to her cheek. He kept the kiss short and far more reserved than the previous one as he then moved his lips down her neck, enjoying the quiet gasps of pleasure falling from her lips. He felt her hands grasp his hair, giving him a little push. He obeyed, his lips now sliding down to peck at her cleavage, his fingers brushing against the cups of her bra.

"One second," she spoke, moving up to unclasp the bra as she then quickly pulled the straps down and tossed it away. Chris groaned, seeing her big, full breasts set free of their confines. He lunged forward, cupping as much of them as he could fit in his hands as he placed a suckling, filthy kiss to the soft, pale skin.

"Oh, Chris, yes!" Hayley moaned, making his cock twitch against the mattress. The man didn't stop, moving his lips to capture her hard nipple, giving it a long suck as his fingers kneaded the soft flesh of her massive tits. His teeth grazed the hard peak as he moved to the other breast, his fingers brushing against her nipples as he bit her skin lightly, sure to leave a mark.

"Fuck, Atwell, your tits are amazing." Chris then gasped out, giving her one last kiss to the underside of her breasts as he now busied himself with her belly.

"I thought you were more of an ass man, Evans," Hayley replied, a low moan leaving her lips as Chris's hands slid against her thighs, his nose now poking her belly button.

"With you, I'm both," Chris said, biting back a groan as he noticed she wasn't wearing anything under her pantyhose, her pussy visible through the material. "Fuck, no panties?"

She giggled at his reaction.

"Didn't think I'd be needing them anyway. Was I right?"

Chris didn't respond, sliding off the bed to his knees as he pulled on her calves. She took the hint, moving back to the edge of the bed, letting her legs rest on his shoulders. His hands then suddenly lurched forward, grabbing at the material right between her thighs as he then pulled, tearing it with a loud rip.

"You utter arse, ooooohhhh!" She cried out, any other words of protest turning into a loud moan as he let his tongue lap at her clit. He groaned himself, feeling the sweet taste of her juices on his lips as he grasped her thighs hard, pinning her in place.

"You were saying?" He spoke, a smug grin decorating his lips as he looked up from between her thighs, a whine escaping Hayley's lips.

"Shut up." She replied, her hand moving to press his face back where he was before.

He obeyed, pressing a kiss onto her clit before letting his tongue go lower, sliding between her wet folds as he felt her juices flow down his chin. He moved his right hand off her tit, moving it down to grasp his cock, giving it a few quick pumps as Hayley moaned again, her hand grasping his hair tight.

"Oh shit, fuck, keep doing that." Hayley gasped out as Chris's tongue now probed against her entrance, lips slick with her sweet nectar.

He moved his hands up to grasp at her ass, squeezing handfuls of it through the pantyhose as his nose bumped against her clit, another low moan escaping her lips. He moved his hand again, moving his finger to tease her entrance as his tongue lapped at her clit, a series of sharp gasps leaving Hayley's mouth as he pressed another kiss to the sensitive button.

"More, oh fuck, please, more!" She moaned out as he pushed his finger inside, gasping at how tight her walls squeezed around it. He didn't waste time, immediately adding a second one as he started to pump his hand, his fingers slick with her juices as he slid them in and out of her tight pussy.

"Oh, Chris, oh my God! Fuck me! Yes!" She kept moaning and yelling, Chris completely lost in the sound, feel and the scent of her as he did exactly as she told him to, his fingers now pumping right into her tight core as his tongue and lips devoured her clit, her thighs starting to shake.

"Don't you fucking dare stop… oh fuck, I'm… CHRIS!" she suddenly yelled out, her thighs

clamping around his head as he felt her muscles pulse around his fingers, her grip on his hair tight to the point of pain. He didn't stop, pushing through the resistance as he felt his cock harden even more, the sounds of Hayley's moans echoing in the spacious room. He pressed one last kiss to her clit as he felt the pulsing fade, his lips and tongue smarting as he pulled away, grinning. He moved to stand, looking at his lover - her cheeks flushed with a crimson blush, her breasts heaving with every breath, her brown hair a halo around her head.

"Fuck, Hayley." He spoke, not capable of finding words that could do justice to the picture in front of him.

"We just did, yes, Chris," Hayley replied, a smirk decorating her lips as he chuckled. "Although, I do hope that was just a warm-up."

"Huh?" Chris asked as she moved forward, kneeling on the bed in front of him.

"I'd be a shame if this didn't get taken care of...." she spoke, her hand moving to wrap around his erection, giving it a slow, careful jerk as Chris groaned, her lips now inches from his ear.

"I want you, Christopher Evans," she whispered, giving him a rougher tug, causing his hips to jerk forward. "I want you to get that nice, big cock inside me and fuck me. Can you do that for me?"

"Fuck yes!" He gasped out, Hayley withdrawing her hand to leave his cock bobbing in the air.

"Very good." She replied, suddenly turning away from him. She then leaned forward, supporting herself on her hands and knees as she pushed her hips up, her full, plump ass now on full display. Chris inhaled sharply, giving his cock a few quick tugs as he stepped forward, letting his hands cup and knead her spread cheeks.

"Fuck." He whispered, amazed by the softness and size of her bottom. He moved his hand, grasping his cock and then sliding the engorged tip against her pussy, repeating the motion a few times as a loud groan fell from her lips. Then, in one swift motion, he lined up with her entrance and slid in, groaning as he felt her tight pussy squeeze right around his thick shaft.

"Ah, fuck, Hayley!" He moaned, stopping the movement as he heard her yell out. "You OK?"

"I'm fine, don't you fucking dare stop, Evans! Oh fuuuuck!" She moaned in response, Chris immediately resuming his motion until he slid in right up to the hilt, his hands gripping her hard by the waist.

"Shit…" Chris gasped, feeling Hayley's tight cunt grip his cock tight, barely allowing him to move. He moved his arm to wrap it just below her breasts, pulling her up so that her back hit his chest. He let his hand brush her tits as he slid his lips over her ear, a quiet gasp leaving her mouth.

"You feel so fucking good, Hayley. So wet and tight, fuck, baby." He babbled into her ear as he saw the corner of her lip curve up.

"Mmmm, your cock feels amazing too, darling," she then whispered, a quiet moan leaving her lips as his fingers brushed against her nipple. "But I do hope you plan on moving instead of just standing there. It would be such a waste of such a nice cock."

He chose to keep silent as the then gripped her waist again, letting himself pull out almost completely out of her before slamming back in with one swift stroke. A loud moan rewarded him as he then started to repeat the motion, every thrust causing him to pick up the tempo. He abandoned any pretense of going slow, soon fucking her hard and fast, their moans and groans of pleasure filling the room as his hips slapped against that perfect ass with every hard thrust. Hayley wasn't being passive either, pushing her ass up to make Chris slide in deeper inside her, his hands already moving to squeeze those magnificent buttocks through the torn-up pantyhose.

"Yes, yes, YES! Fuck me, darling, oh my God!" She yelled out, drowning out the sounds of their high paced fucking. "Fuck me hard, darling, don't stop, OOOOHHHH!"

"Hayley, fuck, so good, so perfect, oh yes," Chris replied, panting hard as he watched himself slide in and out of her soaked pussy, his cock glistening in the lamplight. "Take it, baby, take it all."

"Mmm, you bet, oh don't you fucking dare stop now." She replied, a shriek leaving her lips as Chris pulled her back up roughly, slowing his speed but still thrusting hard, his hand moving to rub at her clit.

"That's it, baby, come on," He spoke, feeling his thighs flex hard with every thrust, his erection completely soaked with her juices as he moved his other hand to roughly knead her breast.

"Oh, Chris, oh my God I'm gonna, OH… I'm…" She tried to speak but words failed her, Chris picking up speed just a little as he pinched her nipple.

"CHRIS!"

The yell caught him by surprise, but then he felt it - the rhythmic pulsing of her muscles as they gripped his cock tight, trapping him inside her. He stopped moving as he held her, Hayley's body convulsing in his arms, her loud gasps and moans almost causing him to follow her over the edge. Against all odds he didn't burst, placing suckling kisses to her neck as he felt the pulsing slowly fade away, his hands roaming her amazing body as she came down from her high.

"Oh, Hayley." He whispered, his hand sliding against her belly.

"Mmmm." She purred in response, her hips moving up as she slid off his cock, turning around to face him. He didn't hesitate, pulling her into a slow, passionate kiss as he felt her nails scratching against his chest. He chuckled into the kiss, the memories of the first time she saw him topless on the set flooding back.

"Still like my chest, huh." He spoke after they broke apart, a grin decorating his face.

"You do seem to like mine, too," she replied, her lips curved up into a warm smile "tit for tat, I say."

"You Brits and your sayings…" He shook his head as he gave her a little push, another giggle falling from her lips. She seemed to follow his thoughts as she laid herself back, letting her legs hand off the bed. Chris swooped in to grab them by the thighs, letting out a small gasp as he felt the heat of her skin radiating through the nylon of her pantyhose. He then moved his hand to give his cock a few jerks before he guided himself back inside her, watching her face intently as he pushed in. They both groaned simultaneously, Chris throwing his head back as he sank back into her wet heat.

"Oh, damn, so good." He groaned as he started moving again. This time, he didn't rush, letting himself slide in and out slowly, feeling Hayley's legs wrap around his waist. He forced himself to keep his eyes open, mesmerized by the way Hayley looked, Her face was colored by a beautiful blush, her lips open in a perfect "O" as sharp gasps and quiet moans fell from her mouth. His gaze lingered on her breasts, every thrust causing them to jiggle and bounce a little as their hips collided. He leaned back, keeping his tempo slow and steady as he felt his orgasm creep back up, every thrust bringing him closer and closer to the edge.

"Oh, Chris, yes, keep it up, please darling," she whispered, a moan leaving her lips as he saw her hand slide down to her clit, rubbing it slowly.

"Hayley, oh shit…" he replied, letting himself speed up as he felt his cock pulse in anticipation. "I'm gonna cum, baby, oh God I'm gonna cum…"

"Yes, cum for me darling." She gasped out, her muscles suddenly gripping him just a little bit tighter. "Cum inside me, Chris, please!"

"OH HAYLEY!" He yelled out, slamming himself right up until the hilt. He gripped her thighs hard, groaning as he felt his cock pulse and his balls tighten, spurt after spurt of his warm seed spilling deep inside her pussy, filling her up to the brim.

"Oh yes, oh, just like that, oh my God." He heard Hayley gasp, feeling her insides pulse around his cock even through the haze and bliss of his peak, loud groans falling from his lips with every shot of cum. It seemed to last a lifetime, but soon enough he was empty. He let out a shaky breath, his legs shaking as he slowly withdrew his still hard cock from her. They both whimpered as they parted, Chris managing to maneuver himself to fall onto the bed, his head sinking into the soft pillows at the headboard

"Holy fuck." He spoke, his brain still feeling scrambled from what just happened as he gazed at the ceiling. He felt the mattress shift, soon feeling Hayley's nails scratching against his chest again. He looked down, his gaze immediately meeting those warm, brown eyes.

"Feeling good, darling?" She asked in a whisper, moving her head to rest against his collarbone. Chris let out a breath as he felt her snuggle up closer, looking back into her eyes. A storm of feelings came over him almost immediately, but then he felt one, in particular, come to the forefront.

Love.

It wasn't some random thought that flew through his mind or just a figment of his hormones being kicked into high gear. He recalled the memories of both of them on set, the crush he felt steadily building throughout the shoot and later on. He remembered the countless times he got angry at himself for not having the guts to ask her out or to push further, but at the same time running through countless scenarios of her rejecting him. Right now, however, he was sure - he loved her. Of course, the familiar feeling of fear of rejection crept back in, causing him to shiver.

"Earth to Christopher Evans. Chris?" The soft tone of her voice broke through his thoughts. He blinked - a small confirmation he wasn't hallucinating or dreaming as Hayley remained where she lay previously. He moved his hand to gently cup her cheek before moving in for a kiss. He kept it slow but heated, letting their lips fuse and their tongues explore as he moaned into her mouth, pulling back and breaking the kiss.

"I love you, Hayley Atwell." He spoke, breathing hard and feeling his hands jitter looking deep into her eyes. "I love you so much, I… I think I loved you for a long time but..."

Suddenly, Hayley lurched forward, her lips colliding roughly with his. Her kiss was even more passionate than his, her hands grasping tight at his cheeks as he relaxed, letting her explore his mouth at leisure. She pulled back after a short moment, her lips split with a wide grin.

"Well, that is is very convenient, since I do love you too, Christopher Evans," she replied, the happiness clear in her voice "and I'm glad to hear it's mutual."

"I'd say so too," Chris replied, his mouth also forming into a wide smile. "We're hopeless, aren't we?"

"Maybe. Doesn't mean we can't enjoy though, can we?" She replied, her hands sliding across his chest.

"Although…" she continued before pausing.

"What?" Chris asked.

"You still owe me one pair of tights." She replied, waving her hand towards the balcony. "Those are completely ruined because of you."

"I'll buy you five pairs, hell, ten." He replied, a full grin now on his lips. "Maybe wear stockings next time, won't have to rip them."

"Smartarse." She grumbled into his arm.

"I'm honored to be your smartass, thank you very much." He replied, feeling Hayley laugh against his skin. She moved her head up, meeting his gaze.

"Come here." She spoke before they both moved their heads, meeting in the middle for another kiss. Chase at first, it quickly grew heated, tongues and lips clashing as their hands moved across their bodies, every touch seeming to ignite their lust anew. Chris groaned into the kiss, feeling Hayley's hands move to his ass while he busied himself with kneading her tits again. They broke after a moment to gasp for air, cheeks red with blush and lips smarting.

"Hayley."

"Chris."

They gasped as they connected again. Chris used the opportunity, grabbing his lover by the hips as he flipped them, finding himself on top. He could already feel himself harden again, Hayley's hand moving between them to stroke him slowly while she spread her legs to accommodate him. He broke the kiss, slipping out of her grasp to kiss and suckle on her breasts, his mouth hot on her nipples as Hayley squirmed under him.

"Chris… oh yes… Chris, come here." She then gasped out. He released the nipple from his mouth as he moved back up, looking back into her eyes.

"Yes, my love?" He asked in a whisper as he felt her hands move to his back.

"Make love to me, darling." She whispered back, her hand sliding down to grip his cock, giving it another slow stroke.

"Of course." He gasped, moving his hips forward as she guided him in. He groaned as he slid back inside her, her warm, sticky heat enveloping him from head to hilt as Hayley moaned.

"Oh yes, Chris."

He started moving without hesitation, intent on keeping everything slow and unrushed. Every slow roll of his hips, every gasp, every moan spoke more than they both could express with words. Her walls pulsed around him as he pushed in and out, hitting her deep as she gasped and moaned right into his ear. His hand moved to cup her breast as he kept up the slow tempo, her hips rolling in rhythm with his as they fused their lips again. He groaned as their lips parted, noting her hand sneaking down her belly to rub at her clit, her eyes closing as she touched it.

"Oh Chris, don't stop darling, please." She moaned out, making him thrust harder. He could feel his orgasm approach, like an oncoming wave building up low in his spine. He kept on moving, sweat covering their bodies as they collided, again and again, bringing both of them closer and closer to their peaks.

"I love you." He spoke, voice breaking as he felt her tense up, her walls already starting to flutter.

"Oh Chris, I love you too, oh God, OH!" She gasped out as he felt the familiar pulsing around his cock, her thighs gripping his hips hard as her nails dug into his back. He kept on going, pushing through the resistance, chasing his peak as it drew closer and closer. Suddenly, he yelled out as it hit him, his cock spurting inside her for the second time that night, warm cum spilling out as he collapsed on top of her, a small gasp leaving her lips. He groaned into her ear as the orgasm faded away, the feeling of bone-deep bliss and satisfaction spread through him as he kissed her, slowly and tenderly, letting himself get lost in the feeling of her lips on his. He broke the kiss as felt his cock soften, pulling out slowly as some of his cum leaked out of her, the sight causing him to gasp quietly. He then collapsed on his back, exhausted, satisfied and happy.

"Wow." He gasped, breathing hard as he could already feel the exhaustion seep in.

"Wow indeed. Can you..." She replied, crawling to snuggle against him, her head resting in the crook of his arm as he relaxed even more, sinking against the pillows. She extended her hand, pushing the light switch, plunging the room into darkness. They didn't speak, taking calming breaths and listening to their steadying heartbeats, Chris's eyes already starting to flutter closed.

"Good night, my darling." He heard her say just before he closed them completely, relaxing against the soft mattress as sleep slowly took him away.

* * *

His eyes opened slowly as he let out a shaky breath. He squinted at first, slowly picking up the blurred silhouettes of furniture and furnishings, including the alarm clock showing 7:45 AM in massive, bright red letters. He tried to move, only to find something - or rather someone - laying right in front of him, their back flush to his chest.

_Hayley._ His mind supplied as he smiled, the memories of the previous night flooding back in. He relaxed back against the soft bed, just as he suddenly felt her move. Her ass slid against his pelvis, suddenly reminding him of his sizeable morning erection, now flush on with her ass cheek. He let out a quiet groan, careful not to wake her too, but that only seemed to work the opposite way as she ground against him again. A quiet moan fell from her lips as he suddenly noticed her grinning.

"You little minx." He whispered into her ear, now allowing himself to cup her breasts, the gasp of pleasure leaving her lips going straight to his cock.

"Mmmm…" she purred in return, letting her hand wander down to grasp his shaft, throwing her leg over his hip. He reacted, sliding one hand towards her pussy while keeping the other occupied with her breast. He gasped as he touched her folds, feeling the slickness coat her fingers as he brushed her clit.

"I need you, Chris." She spoke, her tone dripping with lust as she guided him, rubbing the head of his cock right where his fingers just had been, coating it in her juices before sliding it lower right to her entrance, pushing the head inside her pussy. He followed her lead, a loud moan falling from her lips as his cock filled her.

"Fuck." He groaned, bottoming out as he started to move, slowly, savoring every moment of his cock sliding inside of her. "You feel so fucking good, Hayley."

"You too, oh, so big and thick inside of me… oh yes, Chris, just like that..." she gasped, his lips tracing a path from her ear down to her neck as his hips kept up the pace, his cock sliding deeper and deeper, the head brushing against her g-spot with every flex. She kept her mouth open, quiet gasps and needy moans falling out as he suckled on her neck, his fingers tweaking her nipple as he sped up. He soon moved his hands to her hips, holding her tight as he started thrusting fast, his cock spearing her pussy as he lost himself in the feeling.

"Oh Chris, oh my God yes, fuck me, don't stop, make me cum, ohhhhhh…." She moaned as he kept up the pace, already feeling his balls tighten and draw up. In the dark he noticed her hand move, and soon after she mewled, her walls squeezing against his cock.

One more hard thrust and she was cumming, Chris pushing in as deep as he could as she spasmed in his arms, his name a prayer on her lips as she came down from her beautiful, orgasmic high. He felt her body go slack afterward, gathering her in his arms before starting to move again, her pussy squelching as he pistoned in and out of her again.

"Oh baby, I'm gonna cum, oh shit." He gasped as he felt his orgasm approaching rapidly.

"Mmm, yes, darling, please, fill me up…" She replied, the words alone being enough. It took one more thrust afterward before he reached his peak. His cock pulsed and ached at the same time, another big load of his sticky seed spilling inside her as he gasped her name. He groaned after the last spurt, pulling her tight against his chest as he shifted, letting his cock fall out. He felt her shiver at the loss before moving his lips, pressing a kiss right against her cheek.

"I could get used to waking up like this," Hayley spoke, turning in his arms to face him.

"Good morning to you too," Chris replied, a smug grin forming on his face as she giggled.

"Good morning, my love." She spoke before throwing her arms up, stretching like a cat. "That was lovely."

He could only smile as he watched her, his heart bursting with happiness.

"Although, I do feel like I need a shower. And breakfast, I'm positively famished."

As if on cue, his stomach gurgled quite audibly, causing her to giggle.

"Glad to know you concur. Be a darling and get something for us, alright? I'll let you choose."

"Of course." He replied as he moved, looking for the room service menu. He cast a glance at Hayley, watching her as she got up from the bed, legs wobbling a little as she moved towards the bathroom.

_I'm the luckiest man in the world._ He thought as the bathroom door closed, flipping through the menu and thinking about how to spend the rest of the day with the woman he loved.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so you can chalk up any mistakes to that fact.  
Comments/kudos are always appreciated around here.


End file.
